Roar
by Money100
Summary: A song about how Shira feels after joining the herd and how she felt ON Gutt's ship. Yeah, I suck at righting summaries for songs. R


**Hey people. This is another one-shot. Just to introduce Katy Parry's new song, Roar. I liked the song cause it kinda reminds me of how Shira must've felt living with Gutt and how she feels after she joined the herd. Ok, just kick your feet up and enjoy. XD**

**Disclaimer: as you all know, the song belongs to Katy Parry. And the Ice Age characters are not mine. But for some reason, in my dreams, I own the whole Ice Age cast and characters.**

Roar

It had been a few weeks since Shira joined the herd. She was happy and loved her new home. But she still felt like she needed to do something to let Gutt know that she was free from his torturous ship she use to call home. Even though he was dead. And she felt like today was the day she was going to do it. She walked around the island for a while, then she found the highest cliff on the island. She stood at the very edge of the cliff, looking over her old Captain's watery grave. She took a deep breath and gave the loudest roar she'd ever did. Then she started to sing...

"I use to bite my toungue and hold my breath.

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess.

So I sit quietly. Agree delightly.

I guess that I forgot I had a choice. I let you push me pass the braking point.

I stood for nothing. So I fell for everything.

You held me down. But I got up. Already brushing off the dust.

Hear my voice. You hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake the ground.

You held me down. But I got up. Get ready cause I had enough.

I see it all. I see it now.

I got the eye of a tiger! Fire! Dancing through the fire!

Cause I am a champion! And you're going to hear me roar!

Lion! Louder then a lion! Cause I am a champion!

And you're gonna hear me r oa oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! You're gonna hear me roar!

Now floatin' like a butterfly. Stingin' like a bee I earn the stripes.

I went from ze ero, to my own he hero. You held me down. But I got up. Already brushing off the dust.

You hear that voice. You hear that sound. Like thunder gonna shake through the ground.

You held me down. But I got up. Get ready cause I had enough.

I see it all. I see it now.

I got the eye of a tiger! Fire! Dancing through the fire! Cause I am a champion! And you're gonna hear me roar!

Lion! Louder then a lion! Cause I am a champion! And you're gonna hear me roa oa oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! You're gonna hear me roa oa oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, oa, oa, oa, roar!

I got the eye of a tiger! Fire! Dancing through the fire! Cause I am a champion! And you're gonna hear me roar!

Lion! Louder then a lion! Cause I am a champion! And you're gonna hear me roa oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! You're gonna hear me roa oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! Oa oa oa oa oa oar! You're gonna hear me roar!"

After Shira was done with the whole song, she held her head back proudly and did another loud roar. She really was a proud with the decision she made. But little did she know, another saber was there, listening to her singing.

"That's a beautiful voice you've got there."

Shira turned around to see none other then Diego.

"What the! Diego! Have you been just standing there, listening to me sing?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Dude, you really need to stop doing that. It's freakin' me out."

"Yeeeeaaaah sorry about that. But if you don't mind me asking, who taught you that song? Or did you make it up?"

"Made it up on Gutt's ship whenever I had free time."

"Well, in this herd, there's always free time."

"I could see that genius."

"Whatever. Anyway, we've gotta get back to the herd's cave. Looks like rain on the way."

Shira nodded and started to head home when Diego called her.

"Shira,"

Shira turned around to face Diego.

"You really are a champion."

"Thaks Softie. And you'd better believe it."

"Haha really funny. Lets go home...Kitty."

Shira pinned Diego to the ground and stood over him, looking at teh ocean. she gave another loud roar to show that she was a proid saber. The loudest roar of thonder that anyone has ever heard ecoed through out the island and made the ground vibrate. Shira got off Diego and stood proud and tall.

"I am a free saber!"

Shira shouted. Diego just stood there, amazed. '_Did she do that?' _Diego wondered. cause her roar was at the same time as the thomder. Then it started to rain and the two sabers walked back to the cave happily and enjoied the rest of the day. It was true Shira was and forever be a free saber.

**Done in what, 15 minutes? Yeah. Sorry it's so short, but I'm going out in 5 minutes. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoied it as much as I enjoied typing it out. Yeah, I know, I suck when it comes to doing songs, right? Well, this is my first time doing so. I thought It would bee kinda cool to find our what Shira was thinking when she left Gutt's crew and joined the herd. I might do another one with the song called 'Summer Time Sadness'. But I'm not sure. Like I sad, might. Ok, I'm leaving now. Money100 saying peace out readers. :)**


End file.
